What seems white, can hide the black
by Katama
Summary: My brother died at the beach, having a heartattack. He lay there, his hand cutted open, the sand white and untouched by the blood.  But what seems white, can hide the black.  'And so do I,' the stranger said.  MelloxOC
1. Otaku, where dreams were sealed

**A/N: New fanfiction coming up! I like this one better then my other one, but I'll try to upload in both. A line means POV change, a review means a happy me:).**

* * *

><p><em>The black-haired boy hid the small book into the black sand, and wiped away every sign that showed the world what happened. He let the tears that rained from his eyes fall on the ground, lonely drops of water near the rolling sea.<em>

_No one in the whole world is ever gonna touch this book again, he tought, while cutting his hand open and let the blood fall onto the white sand. He smiled when the blood oath sealed the grave of the black notebook, just before his heart started aching._

_His last grin lay on his face when he sealed his fate._

* * *

><p>My room was filled with drawings, pencils, erasers, pens, a scanner, and the noise of my mother bouncing on my door (<em>Why don't you clean your room? You should store that drawings somewhere and focus on school! With your brain, you can get somewhere!<em>). The Offspring tried to be louder then my mother, but over years of shouting and bouncing to me her voice got pretty loud. I sighed, decided it'd be what my mother called _such a night_, which meant I'd leave the house, and sit down somewhere at the beach, beneath the stars with my mp3player and sketchbook as only company.

I opened the door and jumped on the roof of the garage, leaving the Offspring on so my mother wouldn't hear the _bang_ of me landing on the garage. I jumped of of the roof too, and took a run to the path between the bushes. I took my sketchbook and pencil to the beach, but I didn't know if I'd draw something. My mother destroyed my mood again.

* * *

><p>'Mello, come and see this. It might be something…'<p>

I crossed my fingers and whisphered a short _would it be?_ to the air. 'Kira?'

'Nah…' the readhead in front of the computer grinnend, 'This is more another Kira… one we missed.'

'Another one?' I groaned, but before I could say something else Matt did.

'Don't worry,' he said, 'this isn't from the last ten years. Even not in this century…'

'So why would we care?' I answerd, blowing my angryness to the roof of the room.

'Because it's quite weird, ya see… look, this town… seems to be a Dutch one, according to the name. A lot of soldiers, German soldiers, died in that town in the second World War. 87% of them died of a heartattack.'

'Seems like Kira, yeah. Maybe even one with the Eyes too. But still, why do you care?'

'Because one of the people living in the town moved to Japan straight after the war. His name was Yntema, or something like that.'

'So…?' I asked, knowing Matt wouldn't follow a person this long if there wasn't something weird.

'This guy died in Japan. He married, got a child and died at the age of 45. He lived in Kyoto, Japan. He last will said something about a black notebook, that must be given to his son, called Hideaki.'

'Why do you know his last-'

'Hacking, Mels. Ya should know that by now,' the readhead grinned. 'In Kyoto, seven people died in a fight at a school. The school Yntema's son was attending. Everyone knew that that seven guys always bullied Hideaki. Just three months afterwards Yndema had a heartattack.'

'Suicide?'

'Maybe. Hideaki moved with his mother to a smaller village near the coast, where his took care of his mother untill she couldn't life with missing her man and drowned herself. But I think… I think that maybe her son killed her.

Well, Hideaki married and got two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl is now seventeen, the boy never reached the age of sixteen.

He died of a heartattack at the age of fifteen, at the beach. His hand was cutted open for some reason. His dad died a year later, cause of death…'

He looked at me with a asking face.

'Heartattack?' I guessd. Knowing Matt, that was true.

'Yup, you're totally right. And with that, the story of the Death Note ends… but-'

'But where did the Death Note go?' I was sure my eyes sparkled this time. 'Which town was it again?'

'Otaru.'


	2. Pencil

My sketchbook was filled with crappy sketches, all the ones that didn't derserve to be teard out to be hung in my room. They stayed in my sketchbook, forever. Some smaller ones were good, but still, not good enough for me. This book was like the bin for my sketches.

Now, on the dark beach of which I knew it was my brother dying place, I added some more crappy sketches to the pile in front of the book. I was bored, and couldn't think of anything else then sketching my name in graffiti-style.

That was untill I saw two vague shadows walking near the sea, a gap between the first guy and the other. The first one walked without looking up, scanned the ground with his eyes. Numer two did look, and discovered me, sitting at the end of the beach on a stone. I started sketching the two guys, but I couldn't complete the first one as they wore walking to me instead of following the line of the sea. They wore coming to me, and I wasn't sure if I should be scared, but I froze anyway when I saw the face of the last guy.

A huge scar covered the right side of his face, while his eye seemed untoutched. The man grinned when he discovered the strange look at my face; somewhere between fear and the fact I wanted to know how he got this scar.

I maybe could tell you about his hair, clothes or something else that was unimportant, but he wasn't the kind of person to describe that way; all you had to know about where his eyes.

They wore made of ice. The stared into mine, and then a grin broke trough his face.

'Matt,' he said to the other guy, still grinning, 'maybe this girl can tell us where Otaru is?'

He spoke as if he wanted to scare me, but it only made me more curious about those guys.

* * *

><p>The girl had black hair, as long as I could tell in the dark. Her eyes were green, looking strange in her clearly Asian face. She had a sketchbook in her hands, together with a pencil and mp3player. I could hear some rock music coming out of her headphones, and I knew the melody.<p>

_Deep inside your soul_  
><em>there's a hole you don't wanna see<br>__Every single day  
><em>_What you say makes no sense to me  
><em>_Even tough I try,  
><em>_I can't get my head around you._

Matt grinned when he reconised the song too, but the girl didn't react. In fact, she had been quiet all the time we walked down the beach. Even her concentration on the drawing hadn't dissapeard, like she was untouched by the fact that two random strangers stood in front of her, one with a scar covering have of his face, dressed only in black leather. _Me._

She finnaly looked up when her pencil finished scratching over the paper. She silently turned aroung the sketchbook so we could she what she drew, hiding the fact she was shuddering inside. I could tell with one look at her face.

Matt's eyes widened for a second when she showed us the draft, and I was to curious not to look, so I turned to the paper too.

It were two figures, small, walking near the beach. Two random figures, sketched in the two bare minutes we walked to the girl.

She sketched us perfectly.

The eyes of the redhaired guy widened for only a second when he saw the paper, touched by the pencil. This drawing had known no eraser.

* * *

><p>It had surprised me when I drew them in minutes, since I never did. For drawings I looked pictures up at the internet, watched other drawings, took pictures of people. I almost never drew something by heart, exept faces.<p>

I put my pencil in the pocket of my jeans, shove my headphones to my neck and pressed the off-button. With one last look on the place my brother died, I shove my hood over my head and started walking into the direction of Otaru.

One of the guys grabbed my arm, and by seeing the leather gloves I could tell it was the scarred guy.

'Where are you going?' he hissed, witouth letting go.

'Otaru,' I said, my heart bouncing in my troath before it go more silent and hid in my chest again.

I shove my hands into my pockets, feeling the reasurring surroundings of my cellphone, some old piece of technigue that did nothing at all exept calling and texting.

But it worked, and I knew exactly how to call someone without taking it out of my pockets.

* * *

><p>My grip on the girls arm dissapeard, and she walked – oh, what a self-confidence – along the beach, leaving us behind. I made a fist of my left hand, and felt my nails in the skin of my hand, even with the leather of my gloves around them.<p>

I got behind the ravenhaired girl, walking faster then normally, with Matt on my heels.

'What. The. Heck. Are you doing?' I asked directly when I got next to her, Matt following.

'You wanted to go to Otaru,'she hissed to hide her fear. 'I'm going to Otaru.'

With that, she shove her headphones over her ears again and put the music back on, even louder this time. I could hear the music of a band I knew to be the Offspring, and it was annoying I knew the lyrics of the song she put on.

_This time you're really dead_  
><em>Once followed, but always led<em>  
><em>You thought you'd rise above it all<em>

_It's all inside your head_  
><em>All ripping it up in shreds<em>  
><em>I know someday you're gonna fall<em>

_And I don't wanna say I told you so_  
><em>But I told you so<em>  
><em>Now you've lost control<em>

_And I don't wanna be the rise and fall_  
><em>So gimme more or nothing at all<em>

Matt formed the words _seems she like the good music, huh?_ With his mouth, and managed to drive me even more mad then I already was.

My hand went a fist again, and if my palm could talk, it'd thank heaven that I was wearing gloves, since my nails got pretty deep into the leather. I swore under my breath when the girl suddenly got into the bushes, and I was sure she tried to escape, but when we entered the bushes we saw a path leading to what was definitly a town. A small piece of wood lay on the path, the only sign a certain drawing-loving girl ever walked this path.

I picked up her pencil and grinned when I saw her silhouette climbing on the roof of a garage, before she entered the opened window.

**A/N: Ten hits since yesterday!:) me likes! I finnally found out where you can see that. I don't own any of the songs mentoined, Death Note or other stuff mentoined in this story, except my Oc's and storyline. Thanks for reading, and I hope some of you will revieuw!**


	3. Near the sea

I pressed the off-button of my radio, and a dead silence filled the room. The contrast with the loud music and the total silence was bigger then normally, and a high _beep_ conquered my ears. Shuddering I sat down on my bed, and lay down without the intention to sleep. I indeed didn't sleep that night, with all the toughts and guesses about the two guys passed my mind. Otaru wasn't that big, and these two guys weren't the kind of persons to play tourist in a sleeping town after the summer season.

'Kata?' my mother knocked at the door. 'Kata, are you sleeping? You haven't been out of your room al day… shouldn't you eat something?'

So she didn't miss me at all. The silence or rock music souned exactly as I did. Some tears escaped my eyes, while I knew it was true; my mother was as a stranger for me, and she started being one when my brother died.

I cried quietly, while my mother sighed and left.

* * *

><p>'Well, mister Genius, where are we gonna sleep now?' I said, zipping my jacket higher when the cold wind tried to get between my clothes.<p>

'How must I know?' Matt answerd, annoyed. 'I wasn't my plan to pick up a stranger, let her bring us to Otaru and then dissapear. I only told you 'bout that Yndema guys…'

'She didn't dissapear,' I said, more to myself then to Matt.

'What?'

'Forget about it. We probably won't see her again.'

'I'm not that sure about that.'

I directly lifted my head and looked at Matt when he said that, but he didn't react – not with words, at least. He grinned, turned around and walked into nowhere again.

I hissed some unintelliglible words, and walked faster until I got next to him again.

* * *

><p>Every moment I expected a certain scarred guy to climb to my window and knock at it untill I opened up. I grabbed my headphones again and searched for the loudest song I could find, closed the curtains and took my sketchbook. I ripped the drawing I made at the beach and hung it at a spot on the wall that wasn't totally filled with drawings yet. It was hard to find one, but I managed and hung the drawing on the wall. I looked at the drawing, rememberd how this guys looked when you was closer. This was a drawing of two vague shadows, but their faces would be added to my collection soon.<p>

Tonight, if it was up to me.

I put my hand into the pocket of my jeans, but I couldn't find my pencil. I swore, since it was the pencil my brother once gave to me; three days before he died. I searched the other pockets of my jeans and my sweater, but all of them were empty.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the window again and landed on the roof. This time I didn't wait if my mother showed up, but directly jumped of of the roof too. I scanned the ground, looking for any sign of the pencil.

_Damnit_.

* * *

><p>'Are you searching for this?'<p>

The blonde guy threw the pencil to me, and I grabbed it out of the air, angry. No one _ever_ stole my pencils.

'_Don't _say I told you,' I growled to Matt. He didn't say anything, but grinned with a _I told you_ face. My hand became a fist again.

'Why the goddamn heck are you walking around with my pencil?' her voice was calm this time, lower but more dangerous. Her anger was clearly bigger then her fear.

'Because I-' before I could finished my sectence, she started talking again.

'This pencil was the last thing I got from my brother,' she spoke, and if looking could kill, Kira wouldn't have to write down my name. 'My _dead_ brother…'

_ow, fuck_.

I could have known. Could have seen her expression when she turned around to see that beach one more time, the place her brother died… man, I had been stupid.

'Listen,' I started. 'I found that pencil on the path. I didn't steel anything… well, at least nothing from you.'

'Ow… you sure about that?' she grinned, laughed again. 'sorry… I think.'

'Don't worry,' Matt added. 'He'd react the same when you'd take his chocolate.'

'Then lets not start about you DS, Matt,' I grinned. 'were you actually born with that thing?'

'Nah. It was a gameboy. DS's weren't sold yet.'

* * *

><p>'I think I'm going home again…' I yawned. 'I haven't slept for… lets say twenty-four hours.'<p>

'I haven't slept for twenty-five hours, young lady,' my mother ran out of the door. 'And that's not my bad.'

'No, of course not, _mother_,' I said. 'It was my plan to stay up all night to bounce on my door and scream stuff about my school.'

'You were the one that listened to that _terrible_ loud music.'

'You were the one that listened to that _terrible_ classic music.'

'You are at least able to sleep with my music.'

'I'm not. Specially not when _someone_ thinks my door needs a massage.'

She shot me a deadly glance when I tought _me one, mother zero_.

'You can stay on your room the next week, young lady,' my mother said, calmly with the confidence of someone that knew I had to listen to her.

'I always do.'

She walked back in again, leaving me outside – she didn't even say _anything_ about the fact I was outside with two strangers, two guys, one scarred and dressed only in leather, the other one wearing goggles and having red hair – and both of them were clearly not Japanese.

'Man, she's mad,' I sighed, taking a glance at the two guys.

'You always speak like that to your mother?' the redhead of which I knew his name was Matt asked.

'Since a year, yeah… she can't cope with…' my voice broke, I knew. 'my brother and my dad…'

* * *

><p>'You can?'<p>

'Sometimes,' she said, quietly. Her eyes aimed for the ground, and she looked to her pencil again as she sat down on the cold ground. 'He… Toru… it was like he knew he'd die. He gave me the pencil, told me to take care…'

The girl looked up, straight in my eyes.

'Do you know what Toru means?' she asked, but didn't wait for a reply. 'It means sea…'

'And then he dies near the sea…' I said, but then heard what I just said. _Damnit_.

'I haven't told you were he died,' she said.


	4. I had a dream

_Kata's pov_

When you left me, it burned my skin. When you left me, it killed my emotions exept one. When you left me, the sun stopt turning around the Earth at night. When you left me, my eyes cried without tears. When you left me, it ripped out my heart.

_When you left me, I existed out of nothing but pain._

'I haven't told you _anything_ at all about where my brother died,' I said again, more confident about myself now. There was something wrong with this guys… they weren't who they said they were. 'Don't tell me you red it in a paper or something like that.'

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but I cutted his sentence before he started.

'And you are no journalists for a local newspaper. Kira rules the papers these days… all the news, actually…'

'Well, maybe we are journalists who think your brother and dad might be killed by Kira-'

'Why the goddamn heck would you then say maybe?' I said, turned around and walked inside again. I could feel Mello shooting a dead glance to his fried, who only messed up more.

_Mello's Pov_

The back of the black-haired girl shudderd while she walked inside, and I could hear the footsteps on the stones that ruled her garden. My hand turned into fistmode, like the past few hours since we met this girl.

'Was her name in the documents you red?' I said, with a glance at Matt.

'It's Kata, Kata Yndema,' he said, while he hitted hisself mentally for his stupid actions. 'Her brother was Toru, as you know, her dad Hideaki, our friend. Her mother is called Akiko.'

'Journalists? You think we can go for journalists?' I said, thrying to blow my angryness away.

'Why not? You wouldn't say you're a chocolate addicted, ex-mafia boss grown up in a orphange for young geniusses who wants to catch Kira.'

'You wouldn't say Kata would give us such an easy way into her house.'

'What way?'

I grinned when I pointed at Kata's halve opened window.

_Kata's Pov _

Before I went up to my room again, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of noodles, the kind you only have to poor some hot water on. I grabbed the can with the hot water, that was always filled. My mother wanted tea at the weirdest times of day – and night – so there was always something. I grabbed a mug, and threw the noodles in it just before the water got in.

With the hot mug in my hands I walked the stairs, up to my room where I wanted to think this guys over and over, untill I got a conclusion. I could think better with something hot in my hands.

But when I entered the room, my conclusion was sitting right on my bed, dressed in leather, scarred, marked by life, and taking a bite of a huge piece of chocolate. My conclusions friend was sitting upon my desk, playing with his orange goggles.

_Mello's Pov_

Kata walked in with a mug in her hands, which explained the fact she wasn't here yet. The stairs should have been faster then the window.

'What the hell,' she said, without the dots between the words, just spoken fast. 'What the goddamnit fucking hell are you two doing in my room?'

'Isn't that a little bit to much swearing in one sectence?' I said, laughing inside.

'Aren't there to many persons in my room?' she breathed, stapping closer while putting her mug at her desk.

'I know when I'm to much,' Matt sighed with a little bit of a grin in his voice. 'I think I'm leaving.'

With that words, the guy climbed trough the window and stood on the garage roof. 'I'll follow your conversation from here!' he yelled, with a grin on his face.

'I think you wanted some explandation,' I said, while I actually didn't believe what I was saying – how long did we know this girl again?

'You make it sound like I don't understand something on school,' she said, still angry.

'I can explain maths too if you like that more.'

'So you know what the word maths actually means?' she said, faking a surprised look.

'Weird, eh?' I said, 'but I did follow my classes and didn't draw al time,' I pointed at the drawings on the walls, almost halve of them clearly ripped out of a notebook.

'You don't look like the class-following guy. If you'd ask me, I'd say you're a skipper or at least a I-don't-pay-attention person.'

'I had to follow my classes. I just _had_ to beat Near…' just after that sentence I tought I might have said to much. I shrugged; it was to late to get back.

'Near?'

She didn't say one word to much.

'Some young guy who _always_ got higher marks then me. If I studied the whole freaking week, he didn't learn _at all_ and he got a ten when a stupid little grammer mistake costed me zero point one point and killed me. I could never beat the little brat, I was always second best…'

'My brother… my twinbrother always had higher marks then I did. I wanted to learn to play a guitar, but he had the talent. I learned for maths, he didn't. I got a fail, he got a ten. An eleven. Some people say that if one part of a twin gets a talent, the other one doesn't has the talent. Or that the one is good, one is bad… he sure was the good one. People compaired him to an angel, you know… he looked like one. Problem was, you can't hate a guy like that. He helped me with everything. But I was so clearly his little sister, while I'm actually five minutes older then he is.'

'Then you know how I feel.'

'Frustrated. Angry. Powerless. Uninmortant.'

She left the room, and for a moment I thought I totally messed up.

_Kata's Pov_

I left the room, without saying anything but just to see an old memorie. One I left two years ago, on _that night_.

I took a breath and knocked on the door I used to knock on. I knew no one would answer; but even after two years I didn't feel like entering this room without knocking. It was his room, after all. Nothing gave me the right to actually be here.

I opened the door and fell back in the memories I wanted to forget.

My fist touched the wooden door, making a sound soft as the wind. As always, he heared me and understood me.

'_You can come in, Kata,' he said, directly reconising the sound of my knocking. Mum and dad both knocked in a different way._

'_Thanks, Toru…' my voice was softer then normally and he direcly got there was something wrong._

'_You alright, Kata?' his voice was calm, but I heard the fear in knowledge._

'_I could ask you…' I whispered, without hiding anything. 'you don't wanna know what I dreamed, Toru… you died. You cutted open your hand… and you buried something. What are you planning to do, Toru?'_

_His face became pale, a dead white colour. Gray. _

'_Sis, I'm planning nothing. You just had a nightmare. There's nothing wrong.'_

'_I never sleep in class, Toru. There is something wrong. You know what happened to Midori…'_

'_That was just an accident!'_

'_It wasn't… I dreamed about it. I knew it was gonna happen!'_

'_Listen, I'm not gonna die! Not today, not tomorrow and not next week!'_

'_Toru… just make sure you'll survive. Don't go to the beach in the coming days. Don't bury anything. Don't cut your hand…'_

'_Listen, sis, if I die… then its because it has to happen. Then I'm giving my life for maybe a thousend others.'_

'_Toru!'_

_He gave me a pencil, simple, HB and dark._

'_Take care, sis.'_

I sank down on the wooden floor and cried, two years later. I forgot about the guys in my own room, and just ignored the pair of blue eyes that watched me from the slightly opened door.

'We're here for a reason, ya know…' the blonde man whispered. 'We're behind Kira.'

I rose from the ground, and looked straight in his eyes. 'You could die for only saying that.'

'You think Kira is good?' his voice was filled with disgust.

'Never. He… my dad and brother died of a heartattack… maybe…'

'You know how Kira kills?'

'By knowing a name and face, right?'

'He writes down that name. In a notebook. A shinigami's notebook. A Death Note.'

The awareness hit me with lightning.

'How many Death Notes are there?'

'We don't know. We think your granddad might have had one. And that he passed it to your dad. And that he passed it to his son.'

'Toru… I think he buried something before he… before he died…'

'How the heck do you know that?'

'I… dreamed about his death before it happened. When I heared it, I already knew his hand was cutted open, that there layd a grin on his face, that he _laughed_ his lasts moments, that it was a heartattack…'

'Then there is a rule we didn't discover yet.'

'What?'

'There are rules in the Death Note. Maybe… Maybe you can get rid of one by a blood oath. One you've to pay for with your life.'


	5. Feather

The silence was filled with thunder, electric shots of danger who conquered the air. I pulled my knees to my face, just to hide my face and to not show him the expression that lay in my eyes.

'Are you alright?'

his words changed the air, and they were the water that held the elecricity.

'You can't go on like that,' he said, trying to brake trough my mask.

My silence told him everything he needed to know. He sad down, in front of me, and pushed my knees down to see my eyes.

'You can never understand how I feel,' I whisphered, lonely altough he was sitting closer then guys usely did.

'Kata, I lost my parents,' he said, his voice not even louder then mine had been. 'Matt did. Even L did, years ago…'

'I lost my brother, and I knew it was going to happen… I could have stopped him…'

'He died to save other people. He gave his life for them…'

'He didn't had to. Can't you just burn a Death Note?'

'You can… but the shinigami the Death Note belongs to will be mad, probably… so he'll kill you… maybe even your family.'

'Why would he be mad?'

'When a shinigami kills someone by using his notebook, he gets the years the person still would live. So if a shinigami kills someone who is fifty and would die at the age of seventy, the shinigami adds twenty years to his own livespan.'

'So he dies when he doesn't use his Death Note…' I said. 'So how the heck can he then kill your family?'

'I dunno. Maybe by borrowing a Death Note of another shinigami, or by getting another one… I've no idea where that Death Note's are coming from.'

'I'm fighting the light when darkness hits

_I'm loving the dark that only me fits_

_I'm waiting for stars just to hide my fear_

_And when the world gets erased my sight is clear_

When the wood's burning down

_And everyone's running outta town_

_I'm standing in the middle of it all_

_I'm rising in the middle above it all_

_Altough you say I'm gonna fall…'_

_Mello's Pov_

I inhaled sharply when the girl's eyes shut and her mouth opened. The poem rolled of off her lips, giving me more information to guess about.

'What did you say?' I asked, my brain searching every bit of poems I ever red – which weren't much. This one hadn't been among them.

'It was something I wrote… two days before his death. He said it suited him… I didn't get what he meant at all…'

'And then you dare to say you didn't get any talent?' _Why did I even say that?_

She didn't reacted, but only looked at me as to tell if I lied.

'Listen,' I started, looking to myself as if I wasn't inside my very own body. 'You draw. You write, according to that poem. You might even be able to see the future, to dream about the futere. You _do_ have talents.'

'You have never met my brother. He played guitar like I always wanted to, he had an IQ higher then all of my teachers, he was the perfect son for my mother and dad. He wasn't the rockmusic lover I am, so my mother didn't have to scream to him because of his music. He dressed _always_ like he had to go to some important meeting, while I just dress how I feel, school or not. And, very important for my mother, he didn't draw on his trainers.'

'You draw on your _shoes_?' I said, surprised for once. 'from all the stuff you have to draw on, you use your _shoes_?'

'The only shoes I can buy according to my mother are plain white trainers. They're boring, so I use them to draw on. They're a lot cooler afterwards.'

She rose and sat down upon her brothers bed, and took the guitar that lay upon it. She didn't play, just looked at the smooth, wooden surface of the guitar.

It only took seven seconds for the first tear to hit the girls' brothers guitar.

_Kata's Pov_

The blonde left the room silently, decided to let me alone with what I tought was my brother.

His eyes were black in the dark, dark night. They were opened, wide, and they didn't blink. They'd never do so anymore.

_His hand was the only part of his body that wasn't covered in darkness, but I wished it was. The blood was red, dark, bloody red. It wasn't the ketchupcolour used in movies, but a thick, warm colour red. And around his mouth laid a smile, a grin while a voice whispered something._

'_Don't say I didn't warned you, boy.' I wasn't sure if I heard it, or if I was mistaking and the wind made a sound._

_The large feather on the ground told me I wasn't being wrong._

_And I screamed, feeling lonely, hurted, scared, but painfull above it all._

_Mello's Pov_

It took one minute – I left her, I just went back to her room, to Matt and there we'd wait.

It turned out completely different.

Her scream entered my ears, worser then the music the girl liked ever could be.

'Matt, go and check her mother,' I said, angry to myself. I shouldn't have left her alone.

He nudded, climbed out of the window again and dissapeard into the dark night.

I entered the room of Kata's brother, and I somehow wished I didn't.

'Holy…'

The girl lay on the ground, slipped of of the bed, her eyes closed as if she had seen the devil and didn't dare to look again. She breathed sharply, and made it look like she fought for every bit of air.

I walked into the room, sait down in front of her.

'Kata?'

_Kata's Pov_

The world closed down around me, leaving nothing but darkness. My eyes blinked, but the world was as dark and empty as I felt.

'Kata?' a voice appeard, letted me guess who spoke. 'What's wrong with you?'

My eyes shot open and closed again in a second. The man in front of me was burned into my brains as a plain white light, untill I was able to see the colours and shadows.

'Kata?'

I felt like I slipped away again, but forced my eyes to open.

'Go… go get the feather…' I breathed, aware of the blonde moving closer to hear me. 'It lays… underneath the matress. You can't miss it.'

'A feather? Why?' he respodened, and I growled - _why wouldn't he just go get the damn thing?_

'I-I was the one to find my… Toru…' I tried to swallow. 'there lay a feather next to him… one that isn't from this world.'

It was enough to make him run to my room, and gave me a moment alone with _it_.

'Ya happy now?' I breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Not at all. You promised me something, kid,' _the large, bird-like creature said. Its feathers were black, like oil, including the colours, small rainbows in the dark. Its eyes where dark, without showing any emotion.

'You promised me something too…' I whispered, after years of seeing this creature I still wasn't used to it. 'We shook hands.'

'_There's a problem with handshaking,'_ it said, grinning, lifting his giant wings. '_You have to have hands…'_

'Than handshaking with you doesn't count either,' I said, altough it had never been smart to be ironic towards this… _thing_.

'_Pleasure to meet you,'_ he suddely said, bringing an old, English accent to his voice.

'Bloody hell,' Mello said, carrying a large, black feather. 'Who are you?'

'_Sinister, young man. Remember I always come from the left.'_

'Why would I care?' I said, remembering the day he told me that too.

'_When, in the Roman time, a bird came flying from the left, it was a bad sign…'_ it said, walking towards me. '_Think I'm gunna shock your mother. She was such a good, good mother… so sad I had to kill her son…'_

'YOU DID WHAT?!' I couldn't control my voice, but ignored it. The adrenaline shot trough my veins, and I was ready to kill the damned creature, but he vanished trough the roof. I ran to the window, forgetting the blonde standing next to me.

'Calm down,' he said, still with a surprised look on his face. 'You can't even touch a shinigami. Let alone killing one.'

'Kata! What's happening up there!' my mother scramed from downstairs. 'Why are you screaming like that?!'

'Nothing, mum!' I yelled back, happy that she didn't come upstairs. 'Someone from school called, she said that she-'

The door slammed and I stopped talking. I bit my tongue and left my brothers room, the blonde following and closing the door behind us.

'Why did you go there anyway?' he asked after we entered my room again.

'Wanted to get some memories back. It was the first time in two years that I've been there.'

'Whats with the feather?' he asked, opening my door and stapping inside.

'I saw Sinister only since I touched it. I tought… maybe…'

'You could scare the crap outta me?'

'Why'd I want that?'

'Don't know. You're the criminal mastermind.'

'Kira was, right?' another voice added.

'Matt, what the heck?'

* * *

><p>She looked small, fragile after she got out of her brothers room. I was sure she tried to cover it, tough. She didn't succeed in it; she only looked smaller when she tried to. She sank down on the bed, wrapped her arms around her knees and looked way younger then seventeen.<p>

'Why are you still here?' she whispered, as if she hoped we'd leave so she'd be alone again… like she had been al those years. 'You know where the Death Note is, right? Go get it if you came here to do so…'

_She hadn't been surprised when I told her about shinigami, or the Death Note, _I tought, _she probably knew about both of them. Might mean she knows more. More then we know. If we go get the Death Note now, we might be a step ahead of Near, but if we can get her information, she might be more steps ahead then one. Just have to find out what she knows… _

'Why would we?' I said, preparing to lie. 'We didn't come here to get the Death Note. We have a suspect for Kira, and have his name and face too, but if we'd kill him now, we wouldn't be better then Kira.'

'Then why the heck would you come to this place? Killing Kira would at least make a little bit sence,' she said, trying to figure out why we'd be here.

I grinned when I red the silent question in Matts eyes: _Yeah, Mello, why are we here then?_

'Information,' I said, lying the unprepared lies. 'We're trying to figure out which rules in the Death Note are fake.'

'Rules?' it clearly cought her attention. 'There are no rules in the-'

'What?' I inhaled sharply, sure of the fact I had heard her correctly. 'Does that means you _have_ touched, opened and probably owned a Death Note?!'

She moved backwards, against the wall, and I noticed I had stepped closer to her.

'Kata, since when are you able to see Sinister?'

'Who?' Matt asked, confused. 'Who are we talking 'bout?'

'Since I touched the feather,' she said, looking for a way out. 'Never before.'

'Does that means Sinister has just never been around before?' _Nice thinking, Mello. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

'If the Death Note was my brothers, shouldn't he hang around my brother? I saw my brother every single day!'

I grinned. _Gotcha. People do make mistakes when they're angry._

'How do you know?' _You're trapped there_.

She swore under her breath, thinking of a way out of my trap. 'Sinister told me.'

My time to swear. I had no prove… _Damn, Mello, think!_

'Shinigami never tell people such things.'

'How do you know?'

She seemed to enjoy our little fight; I did. I liked the fact I'd win anyway. Nice change after years of being second.

'I met a shinigami a while ago. That guy told me what I wanted to know,' I lied smoothly.

'So how were you able to see him, then? You got a Death Note? How funny. Seems like you suspect me of having one.'

'I had his Death Note, yeah. He'd die without it, so he answered my questions so he'd get it back.'

'You little…' she whispered. 'But still, how did you _get_ that Death Note?'

'Can't tell ya,' I said, unaware of _what_ I said.

'Why not?' she said, 'someone scared that mummy's gonna be mad?'

'You'd hate me,' I said, losing my mind. 'Everyone would when someone told him or her that he kidnapped and traumatized a young girl to get a fucking notebook to kill people with, and experiment with – after blowing up the whole gang he was responsible for, ofcourse. And lets not forget I'm a goddamned murderer who probably will die in the coming years, searched internatiolly for the devil knows what crimes. I'm wondering which country will win the fight about executing me.'

She stared at me. And then she _laughed_.

'You think that was a goddamned _joke_?' I said, getting more angry with every word.

'No…' she said. 'I only tought… lets hope it'll be an European country. Maybe England. They don't execute people… are you English?'

Now it was my turn to stare at her. Was she freaking crazy?

'How…' I said, still trying to get why she wasn't scared as hell. It'd take a while to figure out…

'Sinister talked with an English accent to you. He spoke Dutch towards my brother, altough he was only partly Dutch…'

'So… I could have been American too, or god knows what else countries speak English…' I tried to find a way out of her logic.

'You weren't surprised when he talked English. Like you lived your whole life with people from England. Still, English is different from American.'

_One second_. 'How. The. Hell. Did. You. Know. Which. Language. Sinister spoke to your brother?'

She stared. Waited. Breathed. _Cried_.

'Because I'm different,' she whispered. 'Because I'm a little creep. Because I wasn't even supposed to be born… when my mother was pregnant, the scans showed one kid. A boy. But I was born too. When I was young… I used to tell people their number. Every person has a number floating above his or her head, ya know… my mother… she freaked out every time I did so. My father… ignored it, said it was a curse from hell… and when I was six, Sinister showed up.'

* * *

><p>'<em>The world was a gray place for me, back then. I was a monster; my parents where scared of me. My mother, specially. She said she wasn't, but I was old enough to realise about who they where talking at night, when they tought I was asleep.' <em>I breathed, didn't got why I told this to two strangers. One, actually… the other seemed to care. '_I cried. Always. Lied. No, I didn't see anything anymore. No, the teacher told me her name, I didn't just said her name. Yes, I thought I could play with friends. Yes, I was sure it was over. No, I'd never tell anyone…'_

'And then Sinister showed up,' Mello said. 'And told you that you had the eyes, what they where… and gave you a Death Note?'

**A/N: I wrote this ages ago, and my grammar sucked back then... so if something's wrong, blame the old me. **

**(And if you didn't know yet, long line means p.o.v. switch)**


End file.
